Currently, many agricultural and industrial vehicles are equipped with diesel engines which use a fuel injection pump for delivering fuel to the engine. Such fuel injection pumps normally include an adjusting screw which can be set to deliver a specific amount of fuel to the engine. It is common practice for the manufacturers of such vehicles to set the adjusting screw at a predetermined setting and then to attach a cover plate over the adjusting screw. The cover plate can be equipped with a tag wire and a metal seal so as to visually indicate any possible tampering with the adjusting screw. The manufacturers take these precautions because any disturbance of the adjusting screw could lead to a premature failure of the engine components.
Up until now, the tag wire and metal seal have not sufficiently discouraged operators from removing the cover plate in adjusting the adjusting screw to their particular desires. This has not only lead to premature failure of some engine components but has raised questions as to the extent to which warranties apply. Therefore, there is a need to provide a tamper-resistant seal which will discourage an operator from obtaining access to the adjusting screw while leaving positive, visible evidence should an adjustment be attempted.
Now a tamper-resistant seal has been invented which will solve the above-identified problem.